Non volatile memory generally stores data in a cell. The data is read by applying a voltage to sense or read the data stored in the cell. The “read” generates a cell voltage for the read cell. The cell voltage (e.g. threshold voltage) is compared with a reference voltage to determine the data stored within the cell. The cell voltage is an analog value and can vary between a range of values for each value stored within the cell. A margin or window of voltages is configured to separate the cell voltages and mitigate reading incorrect data. This margin or window is referred to as a read window. Additionally, the reference voltage is generally set to be at a midpoint of the read window to further mitigate read errors.
Generally, the read window is maintained to be relatively large. This mitigates reading incorrect data. However, the large read window may also increase power consumption for memory devices, particularly for read operations.